1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data managing method and program performed by an information processing apparatus which causes a complex machine to perform printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-025103 discusses a technique in which a document management application displays a printer icon, on which a user drops a display corresponding to a specified page of a document to start printing. To use this technique, the user needs to select a printer for making the best use of functions of the application, and further register the printer to the application every time using the printer, thereby causing inconveniences. Further, if all printers installed in an operating system (OS) are registered, unnecessary printers for the user, for example, printers which the user usually does not use or printers that cannot fully function due to poor compatibility with the application can be also registered.